(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a novel cup-shaped heat dissipater having heat conductive rib and flow guide hole for meeting the heat dissipation requirement of an electric luminous body, e.g. the heat dissipation requirement of a light emitting diode (LED) which is adopted as the electric luminous body (200); the outer cup bottom of the cup-shaped heat dissipater (100) is formed as a planar or convex or concave surface for accommodating the electric luminous body (200), so the heat generated by the electric luminous body (200) can be dissipated to the exterior from the surface of the heat dissipater (100), with the enlarged heat dissipation surface formed in the cup-shaped inner recessed structure of the heat dissipater (100) opposite to the installation location of the electric luminous body (200), the heat can also be directly dissipated through the larger heat dissipation area, and with the heat conductive rib structure (310) oppositely formed in the cup-shaped inner recessed structure of the heat dissipater (100) and combined between the inner periphery of the cup-shaped inner recessed structure of the heat dissipater (100) and the heat source zone having its bottom being installed with the electric luminous body (200) and the solid or tubular central column (103), the heat in the central heat source zone can be dissipated to the periphery through the surface of the heat conductive rib structure (310) and the surface of the heat dissipater (100), furthermore, flow guide holes allowing airflow to pass are formed on the heat dissipater (100) for performing heat dissipating convection through the heat dissipating fluid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat dissipation device applicable in the electric luminous body (200) of an electric illumination device, e.g. the heat dissipater used in a LED illumination device, usually transmits the heat generated by the LED to the heat dissipater then dissipates the heat to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipater, thereby limiting the heat dissipation area.